the thousandth son
by sir brocktree
Summary: what happens when tzeentch grows bored with steam rolling other universes with his own? one thousand sons terminator is about to find out. rated M for detailed violence warhammer in general. first fic be kind.
1. intro

**i own nothing and all that shit.**

Tzeentch was bored, he had grown tired of throwing race after race from his universe into other universes so it decided to try something different. He called in one of his changers of fate to his throne of books.

"You will fetch the sex fiend, the plague lord, and the brute." He commanded in seven different voices one of them backwards. "While you're at it get cegorach and the corps too. This is going to be interesting to say the least."

 **Scene break with a chibi space wolf chasing a chibi thousand son with a board with a nail in it.**

Brother sergeant Morgan of the thousand sons was in a very bad mood. first, his ship crashed on an uninhabited world, then when he and his brothers were able to finally fix the damned thing, and tried to return to prospero to aid their brothers, the fucking gellar fields broke down and during the invasion of deamon jackasses they came out of the warp not in prospero but in empty space. With just him, the fucking deamons had killed his brothers. to sum up, he was fucking pissed.

Morgan was big even for a space marine but that might be due to his terminator armor. He was a proud former member of the raptora cult of the thousand sons legion. The claw symbol of the raptora on his left pauldron (for respect for his former cult) the thousand sons emblem on his right. The scarab on his chest plate signifies his place in the scarab occult.

His halberd was laying on the ground still spattered with deamon blood. His bolt pistol mag locked on his leg, brother Ra's plasma rifle on his back next to brother carn's bolter and chainsword with ammo for a long time to boot. He picked up his halberd and wiped the sword like blade on a deamon carcass.

Making his way back to the pilot's seat the ship's computer told him of a planet a short ways off with a small outpost on the planet deciding to land and find out where he was and check the out side of the ship. The only problem was, there were only sevan bio signs on an outpost for 15 to 20 people. Strange he thought. Unknown to him it will only get stranger from there.

 **Scene break with chibi shepard flying across the screen with chibi Jacob and Miranda.**

Commander shepard was having a trippy fucking day. First she died two years ago then Cerberus came and brought her back and now she has to fight against the collectors right after she woke up. Can't a girl be dead for five more minutes?


	2. the fuck is wrong with this xeno

**I don't own shit. Much longer chapter this time round. Also i don't think i was descriptive enough in the last chapter about the terminator armor so take aegis pattern armor but give it thousand sons motifs. Which means blue and gold and lots of badass chaosed egyptian shit.**

The fuck is wrong with this xeno

Morgan had landed on the outpost but instead of being greeted by one of the seven life signs he detected he was greeted by men of iron. This was good news, he got to kill shit and blow off steam. A wolfish grin made its way onto his face putting his helm back on and swapping mags in his bolter.

"Time to let out some, pent up aggression." he said to no one in particular. Standing up he made his way into the outpost killing the robots as he went.

"Do they really think their projectiles will harm me? I don't even have to put up a barrier. This is- this is just pitiful." his musings were interrupted when his auspex detected movement 300 meters away from him.

Making his way to the three targets he started hearing the signs of a fire fight. Picking up the pace into a brisk jog he soon saw three people, one a female in a suit that left little to the imagination holding a small pistol, a male in a black suit with what appears to be a shotgun, and a female in a suit of odd looking armor that had the insignia N7 on the left breastplate with some kind of assault rifle.

The man suddenly lifted a dog looking robot into the air and it was held in a strange ball. Morgans eyes widened, A psyker was high on the list of things he didn't expect here. Deciding to aid them he shot the dog droid and it exploded into pieces, obviously shocked the three looked at him and had a hard time picking their jaws up off the floor.

Morgan however began to aid them in their fight, the androids exploding with every bolter shot. Morgan felt like laughing while spewing rocket propelled, diamond tipped, depleted uranium death and so he did, softly chuckling under his helm.

After the robots were turned to scrap, by himself may he add, he turned to the three individuals that now had their weapons trained on him.

 **Scene break with chibi thousand son zapping a chibi space wolf with a shock collar.**

Shepard had just touched down on freedom's progress she was still trying to wrap her head around the whole being dead thing. As the mission carried on she grew increasingly worried about the colonists of the planet. Encountering small resistance in the ways of loki and fenris mechs no ymirs yet, which is good.

Shep ran in with the most unlikely of people, tali. Apparently she was looking for another quarian named veetor. She agreed that cooperation was best for this mission.

They split and up about five minutes after the team's run in with tali they were in a firefight with maybe ten lokis and six fenris mechs. Jakob pulled pulled a fenris into the air and when miranda was going to shoot it, the mech exploded.

All shocked we turned to our right and we see a 10 foot tall, blue, egyption like robot. The thing had white robes covering its legs with a wavy line like symbol. a stylized gold scarab covered its chest plate. on the right shoulder was a kind of sun emblem with a dragon eating its tail, on the left was a stylized claw. in its left monstrous hand was a very large gun. in its right was a spear or staff, It had the same wavy line in the center of an eight pointed star. Its head was pointed like a knights would. On its back was an even larger gun being belt fed into some kind of pack. Next to that was an odd looking rifle.

The thing didn't stop shooting and it turned mechs into scrap. When it thing stopped shooting we pulled our guns up for defence just in case. The thing just held its gun in a non threatening manner.

"Who are you?" it asked in a gravely and distorted voice.

"It can speak?" jakob asked behind me.

"More importantly, what the hell is it?" said miranda

"My name is morgan of the thousand sons. May i have your names?" the giant now named morgan said.

"Wait, are you alive?" shepard asked

"You believed i was a machine?" it asked, tilting its head slightly

"Well, yea. kinda." stated jakob.

"Well we have obvious questions but, we can have introductions later, right now we have a quarian to find." shepard said

"Whats a quarian?" morgan asked perplexed.

"You don't... you'll see. Anyway i'm shepard, that's miranda and jakob."

"I see" morgan said, wondering just where in the corpse emperor damned warp did he end up.

 **Scene break with chibi space wolf and thousandth son fighting with rubber bands.**

Morgan was having a hard time finding these, 'mechs' as shepard calls them, a threat. It was at this moment when they came upon a large door. he heard a voice speaking in a language morgan did not understand. As the door opened he could see what looked like xinos in armored hazmat suits off to the right. he assumed these to be these "quarian" xinos shepard had mentioned.

At this moment a large mech proceeded to make itself known to group and a quarian in white armor ran towards it like a dumbass. The mech opened fire with a rotary stubber and painted the ground with the xeno's blood. Shepard cursed to his right and took cover with her squad mates.

With him in the open the machine turned its sights to him not wanting to take chances the psyker raised a psychic barrier around himself. The the rotating stubber affected him no more than the others did.

He could hear the miranda woman say something about kinetic barriers but he didn't listen to her. Searching for suitable cover and finding none to cover his bulk morgan began to take the offensive keeping his barrier up he pulled his bolter from his leg and fired a few rounds at the machine as big as he was. Surprisingly the bolt rounds did not kill it. Seeing as the stubber was not working the mech switched to a rocket, but after taking the wolf fuckers orbital bombardment on prospero with his brothers, this was nothing.

With his bolter not killing it he mag locked it to his leg and pulled the plasma rifle from his back and charged it for a rather dangerous five seconds, then fired.

Nothing was left of the mech's top halve and dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Shepard had ran to morgan and was staring at his plasma rifle with what looked like lust in her eyes.

"God damn that thing is powerful, where did you get it." the man, jakob, asked.

"A brother fallen," morgan replied somberly as he remembered his freshly fallen Rubricae. "But don't we have a xeno to find?"

"Oh yea, right.", shepard said still with that look in her eyes. "From what tali said he should be just in there."

"Good but who is this 'tali'?" morgan asked wondering if it was the xeno who got smeared.

"Tali was the quarian in purple armor." shepard said as we entered the the building with the xino we were looking for was in with morgan having to bend down due to his height.

With his astarte hearing morgan was able to hear a voice rambling on in a language that sounded like whines and moans. Shepard seemed to understand this xeno tongue. On monitors surrounding the xeno played a recording of bug like xenos abducting the colonists.

"Veetor?" shepard asked the xino. Only more rambling answered.

"Veetor?" she asked again more forcefully. The xeno again refused to answer.

"Damn it," shepard swore "how about this?" as she said this an orange hologram appeared on shepard's left arm and she waved it across the screens in front of the xeno.

This seemed to calm the xeno down as he started to look around take stock of the situation. The xeno asked shepard something and after a short Q&A with the xeno shepard learned that the he knew nothing and he was given back to the other xenos.

 **Scene break with chibi thousand son running from a thunderwolf.**

Morgan after ransacking his ship for anything he could carry that would be important which included much more ammunition and another suit of power armor from one of his rubric marines. After that he torched the ship so nothing of it could be used against him.

Currently morgan was on a space station overlooking a very small craft.

"Morgan," he heard from behind him. "Welcome to the Normandy." shepard said with pride.

 **Finally wanked this fucker out. I feel like i half assed the ending but i just wanted this thing finished already. Ima go get ice cream, later.**

 **Fav, follow, review.**


End file.
